


submissive

by Spideypool4life



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Drugs, Drunk Peter, Dubious Consent, Funny, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, My First Smut, Peter Parker - Freeform, Rape, Sexual Content, Sexy, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Submissive, Wade Wilson - Freeform, hot stuff, idk i was bored, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypool4life/pseuds/Spideypool4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’you haven’t kicked my ass off yet so im guessing you cant move at all. Ohoh this is gonna be fun’’</p>
            </blockquote>





	submissive

**Author's Note:**

> my first spideypool hot stuff fanfic xD hope you like it

_Have you ever drank so much alcohol you just feel your limbs going numb and you have no idea what you’re doing, Like your brain was disconnected from your body?_

_Well, this was not one of those things._

_I mean yeah I drank some shots, cant deny that I didn’t because I was at a party and you know.. peer pressure and stuff.. so I ended up drinking some alcohol. Now, I’ve never got drunk in my entire life but I know for a fact that you’re not supposed to feel like this._

_I feel like I’ve been anesthetized but I’m still aware of everything. I just cant move. At all. And why did I have to go patrol the city as spider-man after drinking alcohol? Seriously. Now I’m completely defenseless laying on the rooftop of a building, like a dead worm. Fuck me.._

I try to drag myself to a safer spot where I can sleep whatever they put in my drink off but after five minutes of struggling to move one little finger, I realize its no use so I might as well sleep where I am right now. As I was about to close my eyes, my spidey senses go off ‘’oh shit, not now please’’ I whisper to myself. Out of all the situations I could be in danger, this was definitely not the best one. I hear a loud thud behind me. Shit shit shit fuck shit

‘’Spidey?’’ oh c’mon not this guy, I would prefer the green goblin or even venom over this guy ‘’what are you doing on the floor? Are you okay?’’ deadpool kneels beside me and pokes my head with a stick that was near him ‘’Spidey? Are you dead…’’ he picks me up and puts his ear against my chest, probably trying to hear my heart beat. Or my nipples. Either one.

What the hell, im not ok.

‘’hgnnr’’ I groan, unable to form a coherent sentence or even word. Oh man, whatever they put in my drinks, sure is strong..

‘’oh thank fuck you’re alive’’ he sighs in relieve and lays me down on the floor again gently, looking at me probably questioning why I was acting so weird. Suddenly he pulls his mask up just above his nose and sniffs the air around me ‘’Spidey? Have you been drinking? You stink like alcohol..’’

 _No shit Sherlock_ I try to say but it comes out more like a moan which made deadpool bite his lip

‘’holy shit do that again’’ he says in a low voice, lust evident in it. What the heck, this guy is such a perv.

 _Deadpool leave me alone_ I try to yell at him but I comes out as another moan. Fuck.

‘’shit, that’s so sexy Spidey’’ he sits on top of me gently, and I try to wriggle my body to make him get off of me buts its no use, my body wont obey my brain. He then pulls my mask up and stops right above my nose and then smirks at me ‘’you haven’t kicked my ass off yet so im guessing you cant move at all. Ohoh this is gonna be fun’’ he smiles devilishly and I could’ve sworn I saw my life flash before my eyes.

 

deadpool smirks devilishly as he leans down to my ear, whispering ‘’youre so defenseless..’’ he kisses my ear

 ‘’so quiet..’’ he kisses my throat

 ‘’so.. Submissive’’ he groans low as he gently presses his scarred lips against mine in a small, almost scared kiss and he pulls away to see my reaction.

When I don’t react at all (not because I don’t want to but because I cant) he presses his lips against mine again, this time in a more rough, hungry kiss that I tried with all my strength fight against it, failing miserably.

 

I groan in frustration.

 

Suddenly he starts straddling my dick as he slides his tongue into my mouth, caressing my tongue with his. I try to turn my face away, which for my surprise, actually worked. Guess the drug is slowly starting to wear off. Thank jesus. I might get out of this alive.

 

Just as I was starting to think I could get out of this situation, deadpool grabs my face, somewhat hard and makes me look at him and waves one finger in front of me ‘’nuh uh, youre gonna obey deadpool today, did you hear me?’’ he smirks, still grabbing my face. I try to tell him to fuck off and turn my face again but he then grabs me by the neck with enough force to choke me, but not to death. I gasp for air and I feel his other hand sliding down to my dick.

I open my eyes wide not believing what he was about to do and gasp loud as I try not to get turned on by his hand rubbing my sex slowly over the spandex of my suit but being betrayed by my own body when I feel myself growing hard in deadpool’s hand.

He smiles biting his lip ‘’this is what happens when you disobey me. You get punished’’ he smirks ‘’are you gonna obey me or not’’ he asks with lust evident in his low voice. I don’t give him any response so he slides his hand inside my pants and starts rubbing me harder and faster, earning a loud moan from me. I try to nod my head because I was getting dizzy with the lack of oxygen and needed air.

He smiles triumphantly and takes his hand of my neck as I take a deep breath. He starts kissing sucking on my neck slowly and he slides his hand under my spandex shirt rubbing my nipples gently. I bite my lip in frustration, this was getting too much for me to handle ‘’deadpool..’’ I slurr ‘’p-please’’ I plead him to stop this madness.

 

he moans on my neck as he lifts my shirt and starts kissing and suck my left nipple while rubbing the other with his hand ‘’hmmm please what, spidey?’’ he slides his free hand into my pants and start rubbing it again.

‘’please’’ I don’t know what im pleading for anymore. I want him to stop, but at this point im too horny to make him stop.. ‘’please… faster’’ I blush under my mask with what I just asked.

‘’as you wish’’ he smiles and starts pumping my sex faster which made me moan loud in pleasure ‘’those sounds you make..’’ he takes my pants off with his free hand while rubbing me faster ‘’are so sexy..’’ he places his head in between my legs ‘’I wanna make you cum, spidey’’ he licks slowly from my balls to the tip of my dick slowly, looking me directly in the eyes which made me bite my lip to muffle a loud groan and lean my head back in pleasure. ‘’look at me, baby boy’’ I hear him say but my mind is too far gone in the clouds with what he was doing to me ‘’look at me, spiderman’’ he commands, letting go of my throbbing member, which made me whimper with the loss of his touch.

I lift my head and look him directly in the eyes and he smiles ‘’good boy! Stay like that’’ he orders me and wraps his lips around me and starts sucking hard and fast, running his warm and wet tongue all over it inside his mouth.

‘’hmm fuck wade’’ I moan his name loud and he groans on my dick and I can feel the vibrations of his voice on my dick which throws me over the edge

‘’ugh wade fuck im gonna come’’ I look at him as I start moaning loud and faster reaching my climax and cumming on deadpool’s mouth. He swallows and licks my dick, cleaning every drop that may have escaped.

‘’that was the sexiest thing ive ever heard’’ he lays next to me on the rooftop floor ‘’you screaming my name..’’ he trails off as if reminiscing on what just happened.

Im too overwhelmed to even answer him and still recovering from the best orgasm ive had in my entire life.

‘’maybe we should do that again more often’’ he turns his head to look at me and smiles.

I laugh too, too tired to say anything else as I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

 

 

What have I just done

 


End file.
